Danger! Keep Out!
is a new game mode released with the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. This game mode plays similar to a standard Five Nights at Freddy's level, with some twists. Segments Night 01 The player is stationed in The Office from Five Nights at Freddy's. The player has access to the same camera system, buttons that flash lights on the camera and outside the office doors, and a switch that will shut off the power to the building for a short time while the power level recharges. The main difference is the doors are no longer able to be closed and the doorways are boarded up. Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie roam the halls of the restaurant and will approach the office from their usual sides. Upon reaching the office, they will start beating on the boards keeping them out. After a few hits, the boards will break and the player will be attacked. To prevent this, the player must use the buttons to flash the animatronics, whether on camera or outside the office. This will cause them to disappear and reset somewhere else. Each flash will drain 20% of the remaining power, meaning the player gets five flashes between resets. As usual, the player must survive until 6AM. Night 02 Grim Foxy joins the party, functioning similar to Foxy. He will occasionally peek out of the curtain, and then come further out. If he is completely visible, the player must use the Light button on the cameras to get rid of him. Other than that, recharging power seems to take longer on this night than it does on Night 1. Night 03 Dreadbear is now active. He will start on the stage and approach the office in a similar path as Freddy Fazbear would in FNAF 1. He is very slow and has really loud footsteps when nearby the player. Unlike the other Halloween animatronics, flashing him does not reset his position, but merely stuns him for a short amount of time. This means the player must keep tabs on him in the cameras and flash him to slow down his approach. If the player hears a lightbulb shatter, that indicates Dreadbear having entered the East Hall. Easter Eggs *Occasionally on Night 03, if the player answers the phone, a series of loud beeps can be heard. If the player keeps the phone up, eventually, the camera monitor will state "Scanning for glitches..." and start a loading bar. During the scan, several textures on the map and the animatronics will flicker on and off, light boxes will turn purple, and animatronics can not attack the player. After a short amount of time, the monitor will say "No glitches found" and the player will be taken to the Curse of Dreadbear title screen. **This appears to be triggered when the phone doesn't ring and the red light is off. Trivia *Leaving The Office from Night 02 on results in Grim Foxy attacking, similar to how leaving the office in the FNAF 1 results in Foxy attacking you. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear